<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>migraines by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734982">migraines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis'>pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Yagami Light, CGRE Regressor L (Death Note), Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Implied Relationships, Kinda?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 15 Prompt: Character A has a migraine, and regresses because of the pain and stress of it. But, thankfully, Character B is there to take care of A!]</p>
<p>L has been working for days on end now, doing his best to ignore the increasing pain in his head that makes his eyes burn. He knows it’s a migraine, but he refuses to stop working, because he needs to get this done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Regressuary, Regressuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>migraines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHOA I have NOT written for L/Light in a LONG. TIME. So um! I hope this is okay? I hope they’re at least SEMI in character lol<br/>Anyway! Enjoy. </p>
<p>Also, Light still calls L, Ryuzaki, in this. Why? Well, why not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>L has been working for days on end now, doing his best to ignore the increasing pain in his head that makes his eyes burn. He knows it’s a migraine, but he refuses to stop working, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get this </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alongside his migraine, he can feel the overwhelming feeling of being regressed pulling at him. And he hates </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than anything. He’s usually barely functional when he’s regressed, which means he only regresses between cases. But he’s smack dab in the middle of this one, so he can’t possibly take a break from this case!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective sighs softly, feeling a soft hand touch between his shoulders on his back. A familiar, gentle voice speaking to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuzaki, you need to take a break.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Light. Light Yagami… they’d been through a lot together. The Kira case was hell for both of them, and L was still certain that Light had been Kira at </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> point, but he clearly had no memory of it, and they’d found someone else to be Kira, and they had taken care of that. But still, L just hums noncommittally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really quite fine, Light.” L murmurs in response, thumbing at his bottom lip absently as he stares at the screen in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t, Ryuzaki.” Light scolds gently. “Your eye bags are getting bad, and your attention span is getting short again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gets L to glance up at Light. Their eyes meet, and Light looks calm, but concerned. L can tell why, but he glances back to his computer screen, unable to hold the eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Light says. L goes still. “Take a break. I can handle the case. You chose me as your apprentice for a reason, didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I… did, b-” L replies, though he’s almost immediately cut off by Light’s calm, ever-patient voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me handle this. I can take it. I already have a few ideas. And I can always make pro versus con lists of various actions for you to look at later.” Light insists, moving his hand to gently stroke through L’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>L’s resolve crumples at that. How can he say no when Light sounds so hopeful, and is petting his head? Admittedly, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows that having his hair played with is one of his biggest weaknesses, but he still can’t say no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...allow me to write what I have down, and then… I will take a break.” L relented, not exactly pleased as he got to work, opening a new document and typing up everything he could before Light cleared his throat lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuzaki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>L sighed, and saved the document. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close the document, Ryuzaki.” Light ordered firmly, and L grumbled quietly, but relented, and closed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Light whispered, and gently helped L out of the chair, leading him to L’s bedroom and nudging L to settle him into bed. L moved without complaint for the most part, flopping onto the bed and pulling his knees to his chest, allowing Light to pull him close and run his fingers through the black mess that was L’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” Light whispered, murmuring to him affectionately. “Just let go, L. It’s okay, you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>L nuzzled into Light’s stomach, swallowing thickly against a whimper as pain struck through his eyes and directly into his skull. Talk about a painful migraine… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to turn off the lights for you?” Light offered, and L nodded against Light’s shirt, mumbling quietly, and incomprehensibly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light hummed reassuringly, and gently pried L off of him, urging him to lay down while he left for a moment, returning as soon as the lights were shut off. With the lights turned off, the brunette returned to his partner’s side, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his fingers sinking into L’s hair and starting to comb through the mess as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this better?” He asked quietly, feeling L nod against the weight of his hand. Light smiled, and kept petting L’s hair softly. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, they would end up snuggled together, L completely limp against Light’s chest as the brunette cradled him close, humming a soft tune and playing with L’s hair in a repetitive motion that lulled him asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The case could wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...for now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commenting moderation is on to prevent against neg/hate comments, as per usual!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>